


chores or coffee?

by lililiyaboy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 07:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13853238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lililiyaboy/pseuds/lililiyaboy
Summary: jeonghan and joshua find themselves with some chores to do, and jeonghan's laziness and ability to distract from work knows no bounds.





	chores or coffee?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ultjihan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultjihan/gifts).



> a late commission prompt fill for my best son máximo @dusk2234 on twitter!! he wanted some sweet jihan relating to their new duet. sorry i couldn't include the serenading bit very well ;; hope this is okay! lov u máxie

“God damn, dude, I don’t know about you, but I’m bored.”

It’s been half an hour, and very like Jeonghan to have started griping already. Joshua shakes his head, exasperated with his boyfriend who’s in a current state of laying on the couch, a couple pieces of clothing that need folding strewn about him. They’d drawn the short straws in determining who was to clean the dorms since Mingyu and Minghao took a brief strike, refusing to clean anything but their own closet-turned-bedroom since no one else seemed to care for helping out.

“It’s not even like it’s super messy in here, Hanie, you know as well as I do we don’t spend a whole lot of non-sleeping time in here.”

“Yeah, but still,” Jeonghan replies, stretching and yawning on the couch, wiggling more to get comfortable. “Chores aren’t my speed whatsoever, it should have been rigged so I got a long straw.”

“We’ll never get anything done with an attitude like that, come on!” Joshua says, rolling his eyes.

“Y’know, not to be off topic, but…”

Joshua sighs. “Yes, Jeonghan?”

“I would really rather be getting coffee.”

“I understand. We had that date planned but then we both coincidentally pulled those sticks. You’re still bitter over it.”

“They rigged it! Let’s ditch our chores. They can be done later…”

“Jeonghan, if the others come home and they’re not done -- or worse, come back and we’re not even here-”

Jeonghan rolls off the couch and presses his finger to Joshua’s lips, effectively shushing him.

“They’re not gonna fight us about it. You and I both know this. Besides, what’s wrong with a little break?”

He winks, a little exaggeratedly, and Joshua can neither help his eye-roll nor his spreading grin at his boyfriend’s ridiculous antics.

“Only if you promise that we’re gonna work on it doubly hard once we get back.”

☽☩☾

It’s ten minutes before they’re bundled and ready to leave, Joshua insisting on tidying up a bit more on his way to getting his coat and scarf and Jeonghan making an extravagant scene over how much he’s allergic to cleaning. It takes a peck on the lips to shut him up, and they’re out the door, locking up and walking out of the building to walk to the Starbucks down on the corner, hand-in-hand linked with their scarves pulled over their faces to fight the cold.

Jeonghan orders two basic iced Americanos, one extra for when he needs it back at the dorm while they’re cleaning, and Josh gets a French vanilla frappuccino with extra cream and caramel drizzle. Cold drinks in this kind of weather isn’t smart, especially since they’re walking home, but no one ever boasted their intelligence anyways.

When they get back to the dorm, Joshua breathes an internal sigh of relief at the distinct lack of other members, and he looks over to Jeonghan to see that he's already nearly cleared his first cup of coffee. He eyes his own mostly-full frappuccino, not sure if he's slow to go or if Jeonghan's just really good at chugging his shit.

“Y’know, we could probably make a date out of this anyway,” Joshua muses, looking around at the remaining mess. “We could probably come up with a song or something, even.”

“About cleaning this shitshow? I appreciate your optimism, Shua dearest, but come on. What inspiration can we draw from unfolded laundry and overflowing garbage cans of takeout?”

“It doesn’t necessarily need to come from the mess…”

Jeonghan throws his head back, finishing the last dregs of his first coffee before nesting his cups, sipping at his second drink much more slowly.

“I’m sure I could write a song about how much you love your Americanos, how fast you go through your coffees.”

“Hey, I can’t help it!” Jeonghan nearly chokes on his drink, laughing.

“I could also go for a lower blow, at how much you like to sit and lay around and order us around,” Joshua continues, not a drop of malice in his voice as his eyes crinkle into a smile.

“You can’t even be mean if you tried, Joshuji, and it’s adorable. You should see yourself right now.”

Joshua responds by pouting, casting his eyes downward, and Jeonghan lunges at the opportunity, pulling Joshua into a messy headlock and giving him a noogie. Joshua flails, laughing in Jeonghan’s wake as wriggles out of Jeonghan’s grip.

“You of all people would know why I can’t be mean. Just like you can’t help how fast you down your coffee, I can’t help how I’ve fallen for you.”

Now it’s Jeonghan’s turn to smile, cracking helplessly across his face. Joshua sits up suddenly, and Jeonghan tips his head in confusion.

“I may not be mean, but this gives me an idea for a song. Let’s talk to Jihoon and see if he’d let us do a duet!”

"Not to be contradictory here or anything..." Jeonghan trails off, shaking his head and smiling to himself.

"What is it, Jeonghan?"

"It's funny that I'm the one bringing it up here about how we should be finishing these chores first?"


End file.
